


Like Real People Do

by river1983



Series: Tumblr Collections [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Pining, Song: Like Real People Do (Hozier), Songfic, Title from a Hozier Song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's inspired by a song, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river1983/pseuds/river1983
Summary: A very short ficlet about how Crowley goes back to the Beginning in remembrance of what exactly led him to Aziraphale, inspired by Hozier's 'Like Real People Do'.-This is a bad summary but I promise it's better on the inside.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Collections [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454404
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Song/Lyric (lyrics kind of used???) credit goes to Hozier, whom we stan.

crowley thinks about that day in Eden, curled in his serpent form on the branch of the Forbidden Tree, watching the angel in white help a snail across a log. the angel sat in the green of the pasture, silently, as if simply taking in the location in its full glory. crowley watched the angel, wondering what was buried inside the angel’s brain, not knowing the hands that led the snail across the branch would be the same ones that lifted him from the darkness of hell.

-

the silent exchange between them happened on the gate of Eden when the first rain dawned upon them. they didn’t speak of their origins, nor did they question why they were talking to one another. they simply existed together at this moment of time, in the real moment of the first rain.

-

years later, in the soft, comforting walls of the bookshop, crowley watched aziraphale bustle about the store, staring at him as he once again remembers the day in Eden. aziraphale intrigued him, drew the demon in like a moth to a flame. for once in his life he didn’t ask questions, didn’t ask why aziraphale tolerated him, or even, if he dared, found friendship in him. the demon still remembers the white walls of heaven, the stiffness of being an angel, and in some sad way, he already knew.

-

in the beginning of the End, they didn’t ask what would happen next, nor did they question each other’s intentions. they just took each other’s hands, like a lock in a key, like they were born just to grasp the corporeal skin of the other being, as if they were real people who had found each other on the streets of Soho and not as enemies in the Garden. and at the beginning of the rest of their lives, in the quiet lull of the bookshop, the fear of heaven and hell rolling off their shoulders, they forgot where they came from, and their lips met in the dim light of the shop. they became real people in the bookshop that day, for the first time in their lives they were on their own side, like real people do.


End file.
